barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
I Hear Music Everywhere
I Hear Music Everywhere is an original Barney song that first appeared in Let's Make Music. This song is basically Riff's theme song. Lyrics Music's always inside my head Yes, all day long, till I go to bed I hear the wind through the trees, The buzzing of the bees, The rumble of the train, The pitter-patter of the rain Can you hear it? I hear music everywhere (Wowzer!) Everybody, can you hear it? (Sha-Pop-POW) It's the sound that fills the air Yes, I hear music everywhere If you listen, you'll hear the sound The sound of music is all around I hear the birds sing a song In the daylight Then the frogs and the crickets Play the rhythm of the night Can you hear it? I hear music everywhere (Wowzer!) Everybody, can you hear it? (Sha-Pop-POW) It's the sound that fills the air Yes, I hear music everywhere The wind through the trees. The buzzing of the bees. The rumble of the train. The pitter-patter of the rain. Can you hear it? I hear music everywhere (Wowzer!) Everybody, can you hear it? (Sha-Pop-POW) It's the sound that fills the air Yes, I hear music everywhere Alternate Lyrics Music's always inside my head Yes, all day long, till I go to bed I hear the wind through the trees, The buzzing of the bees, The rumble of the train, The pitter-patter of the rain Can you hear it? I hear music everywhere (Wowzer!) Everybody, can you hear it? (Sha-Pop-POW) It's the sound that fills the air Yes, I hear music everywhere If you listen, you'll hear the sound The sound of music is all around I hear the birds sing a song In the daylight Then the frogs and the crickets Play the rhythm of the night Can you hear it? I hear music everywhere (Wowzer!) Everybody, can you hear it? (Sha-Pop-POW) It's the sound that fills the air Yes, I hear music everywhere Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Glad to Be Me #Singing #Beethoven's Hear! #What's Your Name? |-| Home Videos= #Let's Make Music #Dino-Mite Birthday (Scene Taken from: Singing) #Celebrating Around The World #Hi! I'm Riff! (Scene Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #The Best of Barney (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Things I Can Do (video) (Episode Featured: Welcome, Cousin Riff) #Barney's Jungle Friends #We Love Our Family (Episode Featured: Welcome, Cousin Riff) #Riff's Musical Zoo (UK release/Australia release) (Episode Featured: Welcome, Cousin Riff) #Reading, Dancing & Singing (Episode Featured: Singing) #Best About Truth (Episode Featured: Beethoven's Hear!) #Responsibility & Honesty (Episode Featured: What's Your Name?) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (Scene Taken from: Season 14 Music Video) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: Beethoven's Hear!) #Let's Go to the Moon (Scene Taken from: Season 14 Music Video) #Show Your Talents (Episode Featured: Glad to Be Me) #Most Huggable Moments (Episodes Featured: What's Your Name?/Glad to Be Me) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour #Space Adventures |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Fourth Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 10 Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips